Take my pain away
by Blackonyx21
Summary: Tragedy strikes. Pain is felt. Life is valued. ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Take my pain away.**

She sat there in the room listening to everything around her. She hated them all. They said the same things day after day. But today it was different. She could hear everything they said perfectly. It was because everything they said was about her. She sat in the chair by the fire, clutching the sides for support. She would not give in to them.

"Have you seen her lately? She has no friends. They left her."

"She's so pathetic it's sickening."

"I've always hated her. She acts like she's so much better than the rest of us."

"I wish she would just die."

These words were whispered throughout the room. They never thought she could hear them.

"Hello Hermione. How are you today. I love that shirt. Hey do you remember the properties for moonstone?"

They pretended to be her friends. And she hated them for it. She had always kept her cool in the past when the rumours and insults weren't just aimed at her. But now everything was bubbling over the top.

"I think Dean remembers them."

They left her. She got up from her chair looked at the room turned away and ran. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She ran all the way to the cliff tops over the lake. She sank down to her knees and cried. The tears poured out of her like a dam threatening to burst.

"I can't handle it any more." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin silver razor and pressed it to her wrist. The metal felt cool against her her skin. Pressing hard she felt the blood flow over her wrist and into the lake below. She did the same to the other wrist. Standing there over the lake in the rain with her life slowly pouring from her. But it wasn't fast enough. She fell. Into the lake. Straight down to the bottom. She felt her life falling from her. Her last thought was of all them. Then darkness.

"Good morning students. Well I guess it can't really be called good. Last night we were struck with tragedy. Hermione Granger was found dead in the lake. Her wrists were slit and there was evidence of tears on her face. She wrote this letter before going." Pro. Dumbledore took the letter out of his pocket and began to read.

_'For those of you reading this you probably know I'm dead right now. I took my own life. I did it because I couldn't stand it here any more. I saw all of you happy everyday. And it hurt me. I heard every word you ever said about me from day one. Every time you laughed I felt that you were laughing at me. I hate everything that you did to me and all the pain you've caused me. I also want you to know that it is your faults. I hate you all. Ron, Harry, Ginny, I'm really sorry I thought you were my friends. You probably hated me more than Malfoy. But then again he did take his life too last year. He was one of the ones who deserved to live. Not you people. Neville and Luna are the only ones. My only wish is that you all live long healthy lives. So that way I can postpone seeing you in the after life for a long time. I hope this makes you sad and I hope this hurts you because that's what you did to me. I'm going to go now. Professors I'm really sorry but I hope you'll understand why I did it._

_Always and Forever,_

_Hermione.'_

Everyone in the hall sat with their heads bowed in shame. Most of them were crying. Their torments had caused some one to take their own lives again. Ginny was leaning on Ron and Harry letting her heart pour out of her eyes. Ron and Harry both had silent tears.

"I hope you all will learn from this lesson. Apparently one suicide wasn't enough to make you all see the light. I only have one thing to say. It takes a whole lot to make some one take their own lives, and to have it happen 2 years in a row well that's just pitiful. I'm going to enforce some new rules. If I ever hear any thing, and mind you I WILL hear them, from any of you that does not up hold the most respect you will be suspended for one week as a warning. From there it will only get worse."

An owl flew in through the open window carrying a note. It landed in Dumbledore's hand. He unrolled it and read,

_' Open the doors.'_

He waved his hand and the doors open to reveal two very angry hooded teenagers. They walked up to the staff table and turned around to look at the students. They both removed their hoods and the whole room gasped. Standing there was Hermione and Draco.

"I just want you all to know that I never died. Neither one of us did. We pulled this to make you understand that your words hurt." Draco crossed his arms across his chest and glared at every one of the students.

"Also we would like you to know that no matter how hard yo tried you would never be able to make either of us kill our selves. You do not hold that right. Pro. Dumbledore, thank you for helping us pull this off. I know it felt bad having to lie to everyone."

They walked out of the room and disappeared down the hall way. The hall was still silent, it would remain that way for the next 7 years.

End.

* * *

_No one can make you feel inferior with out your consent. Eleanor Roosevelt._

A/N: Well? How did you like it? I did this one to teach every one a lesson. I had a horrible few years at school and felt like killing myself on more than one occasion. But I never did. I wanted to let every one know that no matter how hard they tried to get rid of me I would still be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note. So I was reading some of my stories, and decided that they really need some work. I'm going to be taking them down to revamp them all and then I will start reposting again. I know that most of you have probably given up on me ever updating again but I will try as hard as possible to get much farther in my stories then last time. Also, I'm in search of a Beta, so anyone who might be interested (hopefully it will make me more motivated to update) just let me know. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, and I'll try not to disappoint.


End file.
